


Hell Is Where The Heart Is

by DarkHeartInTheSky



Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Referenced Destiel - Freeform, let's abuse spn's canon multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHeartInTheSky/pseuds/DarkHeartInTheSky
Summary: Lucifer asks Team Free Will what it is they most desire.Lucifer/SPN crossover





	Hell Is Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to PieDarling for beta-ing!

Two men. One angel--his brother, still, just from a different universe, but his brother all the same. Each knowing what he knows--that Father is an incorrigible  _ asshole _ . The bane of their existence just as much as his. 

 

The things they have seen. The wars they have fought. This universe is so very different from his own; and yet, in many ways, it remains the same. Just another playpiece for God to smash, hastily glue together, and then smash again.

 

The Detective is no doubt worried about him. She’ll ask where they hell he went, and he’ll answer truthfully, same as he always does. Sent to another universe. One much bleaker than their own reality. She won’t believe him, of course. Same as she always does. But that’s out of his hands. All he can do is continue to tell the truth.

 

Home is calling for him. He can’t let the Detective worry for  _ too _ long.

 

Still. 

 

These individuals are very interesting. And he is a curious person.

 

“Tell me, Dean,” he begins, grinning widely, “what is it you most desire?”

 

Like most people, Dean tries to fight it. Tries to clamp his jaw shut. It doesn’t work. It never works. “I want my family to be safe.”

 

Lucifer stares curiously. He turns his attention to the younger brother. “And Samuel? What about your? What is it you desire more than anything in the world?”

 

Perhaps Sam realizes the futility of trying to hold back. He comes clean, straight away. “I want a normal life. A life without monsters. A life without hunting, and a world where people aren’t shredded to pieces day after day.”

 

Lucifer hums, unsurprised by the answer. These selfless types are always so dull, so uninteresting. Vanilla ice cream against the sea of all other flavors and combinations. 

 

Lucifer turns to Castiel, next, and looks at his brother in this universe. Very serious, very stoic. Jaw set in determination. Not unsimilar to his own Castiel. But that Castiel still sings to Father, in hopes of His return. This is a Castiel that has long given up on their dear old daddy. This is a Castiel that has realized what Lucifer learned--humans are truly the only thing that makes their existence worthwhile. 

 

“And what of you, dear brother? What do you desire?”

 

Castiel looks at him sternly. But he can’t keep it up. His eyes slide briefly over towards Dean. A glance that lasts half a second, but Lucifer catches it. 

 

“I want my love to be returned.”

 

It’s like he reaches out and slaps Lucifer. Lucifer recoils backwards and blinks. Looks between Castiel and Dean. The Detective flashes in his mind. Her smile, her laugh, her determination, her grit in the face of danger. The true pinnacle of the best humanity has to offer.

 

Sam and Dean turn and stare at Castiel curiously, hurt flashing on their faces. The air grows heavy. Dean especially seems like his heart was just run over. But Lucifer can hardly focus on that right now. 

 

So it seems he and this Castiel have tread similar paths. Their fall from grace, their crash to Earth; they share the same pain--a love freely given, and a love unreturned. 

 

Two fallen angels, booted from the Silvery City, living as an outsider among humans. Able to reach out, but never truly touch. Two creeps. Two outsiders, forever looking in. 

 

This suddenly isn’t fun anymore.

 

Perhaps, Lucifer realizes morosely,perhaps this is the true punishment for choosing humanity over Heaven. Never able to go back to Heaven. Never able to truly fit in among the humans. Forever trapped within the In-Between. 

 

Perhaps this feeling is the true Hell. 

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr!


End file.
